Runner bag
Overview Runner bags are yellow, multi-pocketed bags used to carry items and/or documents during a Runner's run across the City of Glass, built to be durable to keep the items safe during transportation. It should be noted that Runner bags are not the only form of containers Runners use to transport items. Smaller, yellow cylinders have also been used most probably for smaller, lighter materials. Each bag of varying design contains a primary storage area with around 6 additional pockets (3 clasped and 3 unclasped) for additional materials. The bags can be a single strap, or shoulder strap. The bags are usually stored in one of several marked locations or drop points, hidden from casual observation. To aid Runners in locating bags quickly, they are colored yellow for easy identification. Runners are usually informed of a bag's location and destination by their Tracker, after which they set out to retrieve the bag and deliver it to its destination or, if the job requires it, pass the bag and its contents on to another Runner, who then delivers it to its destination. A bag's drop point is marked by a Runner's symbol or tag; in Faith Connors’s case, however, bag drop points are marked by red Runner glyphs (the "Mirror's Edge" series logo). Merchandise Handmade in San Francisco by the bag company, Timbuk2, EA games released a limited series of Mirror’s Edge messenger bags to be included in the game’s limited edition Mirror’s Edge Runner’s Bag bundle which include a copy of the Mirror’s Edge game and a bag for 130 dollars. Coming in either an original red design or a yellow design based off of the messenger bags in the game, each bag is made from heavy duty ballistic fabric. Locations In the Mirrors Edge video game, 30 Runner Bags are stashed all over the game, 3 in each chapter. Each are marked by Runner Glyphs, the red Mirror's Edge logo, spraypainted onto nearby walls or vents. Obtaining 11 unlocks Ran Out Of Fingers, while collection of all 30 unlocks the Packrat achievement/trophy, one of the 3 highest achievements you can get on the Xbox 360 version of the game. Bags can still be collected in Speedruns, but are disabled in Time Trials. The Edge *Bag 1: There is no way to avoid this bag, as it lies directly in your only path forward. It is located in the first building you will enter, on top of a set of vents. The Runner Glyph can be seen behind the bag, spraypainted on the wall. *Bag 2: Once you have made your way up the stairs, you will bust through a red door into a wide room. Here, turn left and you will notice two shelves of packages. Make your way to to the far package stack and climb to the top, where the second bag awaits. *Bag 3: On the rooftop where the two blues are shooting at you, you want to make your way to underneath the blue catwalk, to near where the blue staircase begins. Here, tucked between two vents, is the third bag. Flight *Bag 4: When you vault over the second electric fence, look to your left, where a building with a vent leading to the top should be. An electrical box beside the building sports the Glyph, which you should climb on and then make your way onto the roof. Again between two vents, the first bag of Flight is here. *Bag 5: When you are being chased by the bird, you will enter a small alleyway with a blue staircase off to your right. Straight ahead of you is a building, which you should jump onto. Then, turn to your right, and the bag is tucked behind a vent unit. *Bag 6: After you exit the subway station, you will see a set of stairs ahead of you, which you should run under instead of onto (to the left of the staircase, in the darkness) From here, turn left again, and you will see a runners glyph on a high wall. Scale the fence that this is next to and the sixth runner bag is sitting behind the fence, leaning against an electrical box. Jacknife (chapter) *Bag 7: When you are being chased in the canals, stay to the left side of the canal. When you are in the long straight of the canals, there will be two shelters off to your left, and the runner bag is in the second one of these. *Bag 8: This one can be a little hard to get if you are trying not to die, but you will easily obtain it if you don't mind getting shot by snipers. Once you are onto the pillar section of the stormdrain chamber, make your way towards the right, where 3 snipers will be shooting at you. The bag is propped us against the wall in the shadows, and is easily collectible, however it is advised to get the bag and get out fast, otherwise you will likely die. If you are taking the alternate route in Jacknife, which runs directly into the path of these 3 snipers, you will have no problem seeing the bag. *Bag 9: Upon exiting the drains, you will be facing the shipping containers, where a forklift also lies. Run towards the forklift and the bag is in the corner of the container and the fence, behind the forklift. Heat *Bag 10: When you exit the first set of vents, you will land in a room with a 3 way split. Two of these routes lead seemingly nowhere, but you will see the Glyph on a barrel. Turn to the right, and it is behind some packages. *Bag 11: Further on in the chapter, after you have faced the three blues and climbed the pipes, you will see the door that you have to enter off to the right, and a springboard in front of you. Use this, and turn to the left, where the bag is behind a barbed-wire fence. The Glyph is on the wood pellet in front of the fence. *Bag 12: After you have crossed the cranes onto the landing pad, look towards the second crane. There will be a ladder here, just like the first crane. Aim for this and jump off the landing pad onto the ladder. Then, run around to the right onto a second ladder, and the bag is on this level. Ropeburn *Bag 13: The first bag is easy to get, but easy to miss since it blends in with the surroundings. There should be a long drop below you, where the door you need to get to is. Instead of this, wall run over the gap onto the other side, where there is a massive billboard. The bag is propped against some boxes beside the wall, where the glyph is also painted. *Bag 14: Ropeburn has the hardest bags to collect on average, and bag two requires some skill. Following your fall down the elevator shaft, look to the right, where there is some empty space. On one of the walls, you will see a set of elevator doors. You will hear a blue say “She’s in the elevator shaft,” and the doors will open. You want to knock out the blue standing in the doorway, and here is a recommended way to do it: With your back facing the elevator shaft, wallrun-turn-jump and kick the blue. This will stun him and push him back, giving you the chance to climb into the shaft. From here, you can either disarm him or attack him until he’s unconscious, and grab the bag off to the right. *Bag 15: You only get one shot at this bag, so be warned: After the firefight with the blues at Ryding Park station, you will cross a balance beam. To the right is some swing-poles, and further ahead is an opening. Swing off all of the swing poles here onto the other side. If you fall off these, you will have to restart the section. Once you are safely on the other side, grab onto the scaffolding and jump from there onto the higher level, where the bag is standing upright. New Eden *Bag 16: Shortly before the rooftop firefight with the blues, you will encounter a building with a lowered section on its right. There is a barbed wire fence further to the right. Here, you want to climb onto the lowered level and into the barbed wire fence section. The bag is sandwiched between two AC units. *Bag 17: Following the two ziplines, you will make a significant jump from one building to the next. There should be two AC towers here, to your right, and a bigger tower to the extreme left. This is where the bag is stashed, as the Glyph indicates. Get on top of the AC towers and then wallrun over to the roof of the taller tower, and bag 17 is all yours. *Bag 18: When you come out of the vents for the first time, you will arrive in a loading bay with a truck inside it. The bag here is easy to get: Simply climb on top of the truck’s cab, and onto the roof. Pirandello Kruger (chapter) *Bag 19: At the very start, after you exit the first orange-tinted building, don’t take any of the ziplines. Instead, look down below you when you are on the planks, and you will see a vent. Jump down here (skillroll), onto another vent below you and wallrun over to the final building. (skillroll) The bag is tucked in the corner. *Bag 20: Following the shootout in the loading bay, you will enter a small blue office. Bag 2 of this chapter is tucked into the shelves, and would be easy to miss if it wasn’t painted bright yellow. Simply skim past the shelf to get it. *Bag 21: This last one crosses the path of the Factory Time Trial (but disabled in the time trial itself). Get to the extreme right of the packaging bay (after you have leapt the fence) and go towards the shelves. At the very end of the row, you will see a dark gap between the wall and a wall of packages. Jump up to this level, and the bag is, very noticeably, right at the end of this alley. The Boat *Bag 22: At the very start of the chapter, get to ground level. Then, going away from the truck, go to the very right of this section, down a dark alleyway. A lone forklift points to the corner the bag is hidden in. *Bag 23: This one is cleverly hidden, and can easily result in your death if done incorrectly. When you are getting shot at in the mass of vents in the middle of level 7A/7B, go to the very end of the vent, where a lone Glyph is painted. Then, turn to the right and run forward, before turning right again. You should see two vents curving away to the left. Start walking down these vents, but be careful to stay on the thin vent at the left, as you will fall down if you don’t. Follow the curve, and the bag sits at the end of this section. *Bag 24: Heading along in this chapter, exit onto the deck where the sniper is shooting at you. Turn to your right and go into the dark room. (Watch for explosive barrels) There are a set of barrels barricading the bag in the corner, which you can jump over to safely obtain bag number 3. Kate *Bag 25: Inside the very first building you come into, there is a Glyph painted on a whiteboard, right before the elevator. Turn to your right, where there are some packages stacked up. The bag is behind these packages. *Bag 26: Surprise, surprise, there’s one hidden in the atrium. Upon entering, turn left instead of right to the set of scaffolding on the left pillar. Simply go up this scaffolding for a short bit and the bag is right in front of you. *Bag 27: The last bag is hidden in the vents. When you see the Glyph painted on the side, keep going straight, and the bag is in a small cutaway to the left. The Shard *Bag 28: In the room with the gas valve and the sparky door, backtrack a bit from the door until you see the Glyph on the wall. Look up, and the bright yellow bag is above you. To get up to it, wallrun-turn-jump off the wall with the Glyph on it and you should end up on the right level. *Bag 29: In The Shard’s atrium, run to the extreme right and you will see a chair in front of a raised catwalk. Vault off the chair onto the higher level, where the bag sits. *Bag 30: The last bag in the game is located in The Shard’s maze of a duct system. When you make a heavy landing, there will be a turnoff to your left, which you should take. When you are able to stand up again, near the Glyph, wallrun-turn-jump off the tall vent until you see the big letters that say “Where is November???” The bag is just off to the right. Trivia *In the Mirror's Edge (comic), Faith possessed a shoulder bag that she sometimes carried around during runs. Taken when she ran from home, it contained several personal items to remind her of her family; this included a data board designed for Silvine Security Systems. The bag had originally belonged to her mother, Erika Connors. *The Runner bag is not practical for use, as movements such as rolls and sprinting should be affected by the bag knocking against/hitting the carrier. A more effective transportation bag would be a single strap, sling style pack. *The comic implies that Runner bags are not standard equipment, rather they are chosen by the runners. The majority of the currency is spent on the Runner's electronic equipment. *The City Eye logo and the Timbuk2 logo bare some similarities in shape. *In Battlefield 3, on Operation Métro, a Runner bag can be found near the third set of M-COM stations in Rush. *In the Battlefield 3 add-on map Death Valley, a Runner Bag can be found inside a container suspended by a crane on a skyscraper. *Unlockables artwork for Mirror's Edge (under Extras) gives insight on the bag: "The bag played a much larger role in early versions of the story." Gallery 42_-_Misc_-_The_bag.png| Bagred.jpg|The red bag released with the Xbox360 game Bagyellow.jpg|The yellow bag released with the PS3 game Battlefield3RunnerBag.jpg|A Runner bag in the Battlefield 3 Operation Métro Render bag.jpg|A render of a Runner bag Category:Gameplay